darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard's mind bomb
|gemwname = Wizard's mind bomb, Mind bomb (4), Mind bomb (3), Mind bomb (2), Mind bomb (1) |examine = It's got strange bubbles in it. |weight = 0 }} The Wizard's mind bomb is a drink that temporarily boosts a player's Magic level and heals 340 life points. It also has a seriously negative effect on the player's melee combat skills. It can be purchased at several locations including: * Rising Sun Inn located in northwest Falador. * Tostig in the Pick and Lute located in Taverley (shares his stock with Sam (barmaid)). * Jossik, after completing Horror from the Deep, in the Lighthouse. * Sam (barmaid) or Rachael at The Toad and Chicken in the Burthorpe Games Room (shares her stock with Tostig). Located in the basement of the Burthorpe castle. * Player made using the Cooking skill, see Brewing. * The Grand Exchange, and trading. Brewing The full recipe for the Wizard's mind bomb is as follows; ingredients must be used in the order given: # 2 Buckets of Water # 2 Barley Malt. # (optional) 1 "The Stuff," to increase chance of maturity. # 4 Yanillian hops # 1 Ale Yeast # Wait two to five days # Collect the completed ale using eight Beer Glasses or two Calquat Kegs*. * Calquat kegs are highly recommended, especially if the ale has matured. Simply by collecting the ale in a keg, the value of the batch will increase by several thousand gp. This ale is considerably more useful in a keg, as it stacks 4 doses into one inventory slot. Effects * Increases Magic level by 2 (under level 50) or 3 (above level 50) for up to one minute. * Lowers Attack by 4 * Lowers Strength and Defence by 3 The boost to the player's Magic level is different depending on the player's level. The player will receive a +2 boost if they are level 49 or below, or a +3 boost if they are level 50 or above. The boosted magic level can be applied to extra damage calculation, increasing 3% for every increased magic level, to a maximum of 9%. This makes it the only drink in F2P to enhance magic damage. It is very important for members to note that a simple magic potion of four doses gives a +5 magic boost. This is greater than both a Wizard's mind bomb and its matured version. It is also relatively cheap at around 2,000 gp in the Grand Exchange. Other uses This item is widely used (and highly recommended) to get around the requirements to enter the Wizards' Guild in Yanille without actually having level 66 Magic. This is useful for various quests, for essence runners, and for players interested in accessing the specialty shops in the guild. Trivia * The Wizard's mind bomb may be a reference to the Sith Thought Bomb from Star Wars, although their purposes are very different — the Thought Bomb is a planet-destroying Force Attack used by Darth Bane in the ancient times of the Star Wars galaxy. fi:Wizard's mind bomb Category:Drinks Category:Magic